


Sweet Solace

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, cryaotic, pewdiecry, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alot of Blood, And eventuall gayness, Blood and Gore, Brave Cry, Brave Felix, But these peeps from youtube, Except dont, Expect awesomeness, Fersure fluff, Fluff, GAY MANLINESS, Gore??, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont own them, I dont think this will involve the youtube life, Inspired by other writer, Its the fucking zombie appocalype expect the worse, M/M, Meeting During Appocolypse, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PewdieCry - Freeform, Survival, Undead, You know them - Freeform, YouTube, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, dependance, dont know, eventual confessions, help me tag, manliness, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Hmmmm. Let's see ill wrap this up and shove it in a nutshell. Felix is uh ya know Felix. The Cry is le Cry and this story involves Zombos. Maybe some reveals bout feels. Just don't know yet. Lastly, I don't know what this is going to turn out to be because I can't stick to a final plot. Might update regularly as well. Im probably a really shitty writer but I love the immersion stories take me into. But I'm still going to put this out there.Gore and stuff!





	1. Run boy run

**Author's Note:**

> Character development maybes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter bois. Lets get it.  
> So imma go with it being a good 6 months into this whole shizame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeters

Rapid footfalls echoed off the brick walls. Heavy breathing filled listening ears. 

Seconds later, slower footsteps and guttural noises made their way into filling the echoing hallway. More footsteps. Louder groaning. Blood and guts spilled from bodies onto concrete. Unbeknownst to the owners, of their escaping contents. Jaws snapped and gritted together. Moaning and desperate reaching. 

Zombies. 

A dozen or more, all stumbling towards the moving, breathing, bleeding human. 

Quickening breaths and even more desperate footsteps in the hopes of more speed followed after a blonde figure. 

The living body came to a stop near a fire escape. 

After blocks of running, he was tired, exhausted and in need of medical supplies. 

Blood dripped steadily from his forearm. 

A simple accident with glass from a broken window proved to be more complicated after all. 

The moaning, groaning, and hungry Zombies sensed nothing but movement, smell, and noise.

Blood was what drew Zombies the quickest, whether it is a paper cut or the smallest of slivers, blood to the zombies smelled like pie coming from your grandmother's kitchen. The living, panicking and tired man jumped to grip a low hanging metal ladder.

The blood-slick hands, just a second ago trying to stop his bleeding, slip from the metal. 

The loud sounds of unidentifiable vocal noise were getting closer, and closer. 

One last leap filled with hope and fear threw the person at the ladder, this time fate decided to allow a firm attachment between fingers and rusting rungs. 

Most unfortunately for the male, no amount of thrashing and attempted yanking downwards, the ladder wouldn't release from the extendable mechanism. 

Reaching arms were getting even nearer. The frenzied bloodthirsty dead were coming. 

The man dropped from the ladder and looked cursingly at it. 

"This is where I fucking die." 

The man drug his bloody hands through his hair. His clothes were stained a crimson red, sticking to the sweating skin. 

A box, seems to have come from the middle of nowhere, spurred the young man to jump from it with a final attempt. 

The red crusted hands gripped finally onto the third to last step of the ladder. Hands reached now for the dangling legs as they closed in on their victim. 

As his hands kept hold onto the cool metal, his feet kicked at hands and arms and heads. His foot found a forehead of a taller zombie, giving him enough leverage to finally pull himself higher. His foot planted on the last step and he sooner rather than later pulled his other leg up as well. 

He had no time to waste in getting even higher up away from the zombies. 

Not only until he reached the first landing did he glance down at the pack of flesh derived Zombies. 

The ladder was far too high for most of the undead to reach, unless they up and learned to jump...Felix was safe. 

Felix lightly ascended the next few flights of stairs, searching for an unlocked, unbroken window. By the 6th floor of an apartment building, Felix found what he had wanted. 

As he pushed up on the glass window it slid open with difficulty. The sliding noise of the frame and window was minimal compared to the audible sounds coming from under Felix's feet. 

Felix bent down and maneuvered silently through the new opening. Felix got through the window and back onto his feet. 

The apartment was dark. The stench of rot infected Felix's senses. From his belt, Felix pulled a pocket knife, the last weapon he had left after losing his backpack in the fast escape through that broken window. 

Felix attempted to adjust his eyes to the darkness, but all he got was the light coming in through the window behind him and what he guessed to be other windows. Hesitantly Felix found his courage and walked forwards, wearily staying out of the way of the light filtering through the windows. 

The source of the smell was soon to be seen. Felix retched, turning from the object of his disgust. His stomach churned and he found himself spewing acidic chunks onto the ground. 

The object in question is that of a small child, maybe 5 or six, its head with a gaping hole and its brain splattered behind it on the wall in which it leaned. The girl held a small teddy bear and another bodies hand. Presumably its mother, Felix observed as he thought about the scene. The female decaying carcass lay in a similar state. It heads blown to bits and its surroundings littered with old blood and dried flesh bits. 

As Felix finished purging his stomach of what was rest of his food, he looked closer at what might have been in the older bodies hands. 

It glistened lightly as Felix got closer, purposefully avoiding looking at the small child. Finally, Felix was close enough to decipher what the object had been, in the dark. 

A 45. Caliber Revolver. 

The weapon most likely used to end whatever suffrage was brought upon the family. Felix pried the gun from the woman's hand, letting the frail arms drop to the carpet. 

Felix, upon reaching for the gun remembered his wound. He needed supplies, at least rubbing alcohol and gauze or something along those lines. 

Felix pocketed the small revolver after checking the barrel. Only 4 bullets. Moving backward to the way he came. It seemed now that he had entered through a small living room area, the contents of the home scattered and upturned, making the final scene of the two against the wall more realistic. They showed struggle may be, and some kind of compassion to kill themselves instead of living. 

Felix shook away his saddening thoughts. He didn't want to end up crazy thinking about depressing endings of people. 

Shown by the rays of lights from outside, Felix figured out the layout of the apartment. 

 A bathroom most likely farther from the main door, probably beyond the kitchen that showed itself in front of Felix. So to the bathroom, he ventured. Surprisingly the bathroom wasn't completely dark, he could see himself dimly in the mirror, from the window above the shower. He suspected this had been closest to the parent's bedroom from the shaving cream and razors seen on the counter. 

As he looked around, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of himself in more detail. His facial hair had seemed to grow out of hand and his eyes looked sadder. Felix blocked out any further examination of his looks, but he didn't like how he looked now. Instead, he got to searching.

His hands easily found the bathroom drawers under the sink. He slid and checked each drawer. The last one held his desired contents. 

Felix sighed, finally feeling relief with something that actually turned out in his favor. How lucky, he thought. 

Being in a little bit of light, as well as being in a room with a lock, he settled on the toilet seat, the first aid kit in his lap. 

Sure enough, a pocket-sized bottle labeled rubbing alcohol presented its self right by a roll of white wrap. 

"Awww yeah." Felix grabbed the bottle and delicately untwisted the black small cap. As the bottle opened, a heavy wave of the strong smell swiped at Felix's nose. Felix's nose crinkled, how many things would he have to smell before he couldn't anymore? The miserable thought of not smelling made Felix breath through his mouth instead. 

Having a mess around the toilet didn't bother Felix. It wasn't as if he would stay even longer than a night. So, as Felix poured the disinfectant across his forearm, the extra that spilled off of his skin dripped on his clothes and on the old bathroom rug. 

 Multiple yells and screams threatened to emulate from Felix but doing that in a world where the slightest noise can get you into danger, he decided against letting anything out. 

His face felt hot as he clenched almost every muscle in his body, and keeping back any sounds. Eventually, as the sting died down, he exhaled heavily, having to take a few more breaths as well. 

Bubbles fizzed within the wound, the liquid doing its job. 

 As Felix watched his arm tingle and clench. He noticed the wound was larger than he initially figured it was, going deeper and showing more than he thought. 

Infection. It was as easily one of the main killers if it's not treated immediately. 

Felix had seen people die from being bitten, dying of desire, and injuries getting the Zombie infection within hours of the first night of the apocalypse. 

His arm, now cooler than its previous inflamed state, felt far from better. But now it was clean. He can live with a clean wound. 

Felix picked up the white wrap in the first aid kit. He unclipped the pins and wrapped his arm.with his arm still fully in function, he made work of his face. 

The shaving cream wasn't bad, and the hand razor was clean. He found his beard to be really unattractive and he looked like a pedophile. 

 

 

He wiped the razor off on his pants and put it back on the counter. He used his unbandaged arm to wipe the remaining shaving cream off of his jaw. In the mirror he was even greeted with a more younger looking blonde he knew himself to be. A smile slipped onto his lips. It might not have been the cleanest shave, but it looked better than before. 

He left the bathroom, after putting what remained of the rubbing alcohol into the case, and brought it with him. 

He avoided the dead duo and made his way around the apartment, searching and scavenging every room. Within each, he found at least one thing useful. He even found a military duty backpack in the closet of where he assumed the parents slept. 

That was where he placed all of his findings. Including the razor and shaving cream from the bathroom. The last area he searched was the kitchen, too dark to really see anything. So he felt around and found cans and scattered waterbottles. 

Overall Felix was feeling way too lucky. He put the cans and water in his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. 

As he came to a conclusion, he realized, the apartment wasn't worth camping in. For one the smell was disgusting, dried blood was everywhere and there was still daylight. He didn't want to stay someplace with hours left until shut-eye.

Back out onto the fire escape through the window, Felix went, happy with his new materials. Even a gun.

With the thought of the gun, Felix pulled it from his pocket and kept it in front of him. 

Below the fire escape, the zombies still crowded and reached for Felix. 

Above, he saw more stairs and a clear blue sky. The top, reaching all the way to the roof. It was better up than down. So Felix climbed the stairs upwards until he reached the roof. He walked out onto the roof, clutching the gun dangerously tight. 

One thing Felix knew for sure, was that he had no idea how to use a gun. He wasn't confident at all with the weapon, but it was definitely safer to use in terms of close and distanced combat. The noise though, Felix took into account. It would be the loudest thing he would hear since the first night. The gun was the last resort. 

First and foremost, Felix needed to find more food. The few cans he found in the apartment below were pineapples and peaches. 3 cans of each. Sure those things are delicious, but if he wanted to stay strong fruits wouldn't do him very much.

He needed vegetables and some kind of protein. Felix had been healthy before everything went down he kept a balanced meal plan. Consisting of Pizza every other day and Vegetables in between. He was lean, and he even had muscle. So that schedule worked then. Now Pizza didn't even exist. 

He still kept fit with all the running he had to do and he found himself pushing, pulling and moving a lot of things, more than he would have expected in a dying, decaying world. 

This came in handy now. 

Felix looked over the surrounding buildings. A Farmer's market out maybe a few blocks to the left. Then there was a hardware shop he hadn't noticed he passed while running from the zombies. 

He realized he was alright with food, for probably another week. He needed more tools, maybe he might even find ammunition. 

 


	2. The fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numero dos

Felix couldn't get back down the fire escape without something to get the zombies away from it. A distraction, in other words, was what he needed. What the hell was he supposed to distract them with? 

He searched the roof and found an old bucket of paint and a few long boards painted red, behind the locked doors' small structure. One reason he couldn't go down was that it would take too long to get down there. Plus he didn't feel like running into more zombies when he could avoid most of them all together. 

He put a plan together, including where he would throw the boards and bucket off the roof, how fast he would need to get down as quietly as possible, and then the route he would go. 

The route was what he needed to focus on the most. As soon as he got down to the ground the zombies would by then notice the sound had no blood or meat involved. So he would have to get to a place that he could immediately hide in to avoid the zombies' confused anger. Since he couldn't just waltz down the street like he had come running, passageways behind buildings were the next best thing. Felix didn't exactly have a map of the city and all of its passages so he would do a bit of improv in terms of moving through the streets. 

Felix was ready...mentally. Physically he was having trouble getting his body to agree with him. So many things could go wrong, he could twist his ankle, run into another mob of zombies. His body was filled with endless doubt. Sadly Felix was getting used to that feeling. It just came with adapting to the end of civilization. So Felix's plan commenced. He held the two boards over the edge, and the bucket balanced on the top. Felix breathed, he double checked he had his bag on his back, with his new additions to his supplies. He made sure his hand was usable then he let the items fall off the side of the building. 

Felix dashed to the other side of the roof and watched as the lifeless bodies all turned to the sound and stumbled towards the back of the ally.

 Felix lunged over the side of the roof, planting his foot where a platform nearly hung from the brick wall. His arm was proving less of an inconvenience than Felix originally thought. His hands were only slightly crusted with blood and a bit of dirt. 

Felix descended even further once the last zombie in their instinctive pack rounded the corner. He took two steps at a time, as quietly as he could. He made it down to the ladder hastily and made as quiet of a jump possible with the contents in his backpack. 

Felix landed flat on his feet, jogging down the alleyway immediately. His feet stung from the jump but he had all of his things, AND the gun holstered at his waist. He pulled the mechanical firing weapon (why don't I just say gun? Cuz I'm over the top that's why.) from its place and held it in front of him as he remembered doing in multiple video games or in movies. Felix's feet took him silently to the end of the dark alley. The sun blinded him briefly as he looked down one end of the street, opposite where he came from, then down the way he had come. The road was clear and the zombies were crowding to the noise Felix had created. 

Felix observed their bodies moving in an unorderly lump. They used to be people...

Felix shook yet another saddening thought away. 

With the last zombie out of sight, Felix bolted to the other side of the road, running down the sidewalk a bit to reach another brick enclosed, dark walkway. 

Successfully, Felix got into the alley, took another sharp right and braked. He caught his breath and checked up and down the space behind a plethora of buildings. With his immediate surrounding clear he peaked around the corner he leaned against and saw indeed that the jumble of bodies was stirred got louder. 

Felix thought it wise to keep on going, avoiding any possibility of clashing with the same horde. Felix backed off of the wall and started heading down the way, towards the direction he had come. The path was clear besides a few large dumpsters, meant for disposal of the restaurant food Florida used to have in ridiculous quantity. 

Felix kept in his intended direction and eventually got behind the hardware store. It was closer and easier to get to through the alleyways. Rather than running full speed down a road full of threats. 

Noise was coming from the shop, not the regular shuffling and moaning of zombies but there were also voices. Felix felt overjoyed, about ready to run into the back door. 

Movement out of the corner of Felix's eye made him stop inches from the door handle. His head whipped to the source. 

A moving foot popped out from the side of a distant dumpster. Felix was curious. Was it a zombie? A human? Something else? 

Felix double checks that his gun is loaded and in his hand. Not that he would end up using it, but it can easily be used for intimidation. 

His feet crept to the dumpster, then he slowed, coming closer to the foot. Well now feet, as he saw another shoe stuck under an old black trash bag. Felix observed that the thing was indeed laying on a pile of garbage bags. 

Felix crouched, becoming less than an arm's length away from the shoe. 

Felix felt his heart trembling, even he was shaking. 

Felix tapped the foot with the nozzle of the gun, nudging it sideways. 

Felix recoiled quickly and waited. 

No movements. No sounds. 

Felix was further curious. His head was leaning around the corner of the cold metal faster than he thought. A seconds worth of a glance at the body was twice as long as Felix intended. 

His attention was focused solely on the terrifying mask that covered the boy's face. It was terrifying, to say the least, in Felix's opinion. They wore baggy blue jeans, a black sweater and what looked like slightly shaggy dark brown hair. 

Felix felt intimidated by the mask the most. The person was short but he didn't know what the guy could be holding. His only hand visible was limp beside his head. The other somewhere under a bag. Felix was compelled to identify the persons live or not alive status. So he released his sweaty grip of the gun reaching out a hand. Felix was almost about to touch the mask when the body jolted suddenly and a hand was around his wrist. 

"Don't." 

Felix screamed and clenched his first yanking his hand back. Another bang resonated, making Felix's ears start ringing. He looked around frantically, spotting the guy who suddenly woke up from whatever slumber had occupied him he was screaming too. Felix squeezed his eyes closed ridding the blasted high pitch whistle from his hearing. As he opened his eyes again he was met with another problem. Blood was pooling to his own shoes. Was he bleeding again? Was he shot? 

"Fuck!! You shot me!?" The body was alive. It was a small male, and he sounded pissed, through tears anyways. The mask was still tied to his face, but now both hands were pushing down onto his thigh. His bleeding thigh. 

"Oh my God....I'm so sorry. Shit... Are you okay? I mean I know you're not okay but shit!" 

Felix struggled with his words but the other person ignored it. They wept and wailed. Felix caught back some of his reasoning. Loud bang, loud screaming. Zombies were surely on their way. 

"Ugh, we have to go inside." Felix frantically tried to lift the crying person but they screamed louder. This time with words.

"No! No! They're still there!" 

The guy was pointing at the building, and a duffle bag was set hidden by a trashcan opposite the one nearest. Guns and sharp looking things protruded from the bag. 

Felix's mind was flooding. What should he do then? He has medical supplies and it was the right thing to help a guy he just shot. Now there were other people? Felix bemused the idea, but something about the fearful tone that the guy in front of him wailed was making him uneasy. 

"Alright! Shhh, " Felix bent lower and whispered to the guy, he was losing blood and he was even getting paler noticeably. "I'll get you away from here. I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean to shot you." 

The guy still cried judged by the tears dripping from his chin and jaw, but Felix turned around and motioned for him to get on his back. Felix was giving the masked guy an unsure and even scared glance back at him but he wanted to help him. He was basically forced to help, but he felt another reason, an unknown one, but it was Felix's intuition that told him to get the kid out of there. Felix believed his intuition was always right. Felix pocketed his gun.

 

The kid got on his back with difficulty, a screech escaping him once or twice before Felix was able to grip onto the guy's legs and have him wrap his arms around his neck. Within another 10 seconds, after Felix got to his feet he heard urgent voices coming from the hardware store. Felix ran out of the alley and onto the road speedily. He was right about the zombies, there was at least a couple dozen heading towards them. Thankfully zombies don't actually run. Whereas Felix was more than capable. 

Felix's arm rubbed against the guy's jeans and irritated his wound, but he ignored it for the moment. Felix let his feet take off, ditching the direction he had been heading and going back the other way. 

Felix ran for almost 30 minutes with his kid and his backpack on his back. He had even forgotten that he still had his backpack on under the guy and was probably really uncomfortable. Felix ran fast the fire escape, again crowded with zombies. He ran until he registered that the person on his back wasn't moving at all, and he could barely pick up the shallow breaths hitting his neck. 

Felix needed to do something, now! 

He ducked into another gap between some building and entered the first door that was unlocked. The place was dark and Felix hadn't even seen what the shop used to be. 

First, Felix slumped the guy and his bag against the closest wall. Instead of grabbing the gun this time he reached for his pocket knife and left the gun by the kid. 

Felix did a search of the building, finding it was just an empty convenience store. The aisles were all bare, expectedly and the storage room was completely ransacked. But no zombies. 

Felix carried the kid to some kind of office behind the cashier's post. A couch and a single chair in front of a TV were displayed, the room was empty otherwise. Now more worried about the kid, Felix pulled the sweater carefully off the guy's body, making sure to leave the mask securely on his face. He took his own sweater off and placed in next to the other guys. A dirty white T-shirt stuck to the masked person with cold sweat. With Felix's pocket knife in hand, he cut a square in the jeans where the blood looked like it most heavily flowed, and still flowed. 

Felix pressed a finger to the kid's neck quickly, finding a pulse barely thumping. 

"God damn it." Felix struggled to rip the square material from his pants. Soon realizing he had to go get his backpack. Felix rushed to the bag and tore out the med kit. 

Felix was feeling queasy, nervous and somewhat clueless. He knew he had to take out the bullet and he couldn't do it while the guy was awake. Felix kneeled again by the couch. The bullet wound exposed. The hole was decent sized, but not overwhelming. It also didn't seem to go straight into his right leg. It's like it went in and almost out on the same side as a fish hook could do if you had one in your thigh. 

Felix wasn't very surprised to see almost all of the materials he needed in the med kit, he just didn't notice them before. There were tweezers, more gauze, antiseptic, band-aids, a glowstick. Bunch of other stuff that Felix didn't notice then and there. Felix wiped away some of the blood as best he could with a bit of water from a water bottle. After, he dug the tweezers into the masked man's thigh. He distinctly felt something click against the tweezers so he grabbed it. Hoping it was the bullet. The tweezers were deep into his thigh, so he dropped the bullet a few times trying to pull it up and out. 

The bullet came out and Felix sighed, dropping the tweezers. There was supposed to be a needle and thread in a medkit right?  Felix checked and found the most important resource as of then. A curvy needle and thick black string

"At least you're asleep." 

Felix spoke aloud as if the guy could hear him somehow. The needle was weaved the tan skin of the guy he barely knew together, and Felix put a wrap of gauze around the wound, then he used the last actual wrap, on the guy's leg. It was probably reusable but Felix was skeptical because of disease and all that. Felix put his own sweater and the dudes onto the body. There was still a heartbeat as Felix checked, and he was very hopeful that the guy would live. Or the blood would be on his hands. Felix didn't want to be known for killing another human. 

 

 

 

Felix spent another hour standing around and fearing that he had just killed someone. Though, he was set to ease after another 2 hours, when the person jolted up in his sleep, then started screaming. Then he fell back asleep in what Felix thought was the shock of pain. Felix stood and roamed the store they were in, checking rooms and double checking isles. The only thing of interest Felix found was what looked like a safety room with a water tank and an old grocery bag with a candy bar in it. Felix ate 2 peaches, from one of the cans he had. Then he passed out. 

 

 

 


	3. Acquaintance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's number 3. Kinda forgot about this here story. Caught up in the whole Tseries V Pewdiepie thing. Har har.

Felix awoke with the barrel of a gun aimed down the middle of his forehead. He fell asleep against the wall parallel to the couch. The kid with the mask stood taller and leaned on the leg that wasn't wrapped. 

Felix felt immediately awake, his heart hammering and looking up at the person with every reason to shoot him. 

"You. You were the one who shot me. Where am I? Why did you help me?" The guy spoke evenly and assertively. His head angled down at Felix. Making Felix assume he was looking at him through those cold black dots for eyes. 

"I..uhm...I can explain," Felix was trembling, his hands shaking as he raised them in an act of surrender. "Can you... just lower the gun?" 

The dude stumbled back, sitting on the couch. 

"No. Explain." 

The gun was still pointed towards Felix, though his nerves were slightly eased with less of an immediate threat butted up against his forehead. 

Felix sat farther up against the wall and he rubbed his eyes, recalling what happened. 

"I was heading for that store you were next to, to find supplies. I didn't even notice the bag of weapons until you said something, but I saw you passed out or something and I wanted to see if you were alive or a zombie," A small chortle came from the guy making him pause. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Felix felt sour. He was just told to explain himself, now this guy was laughing at him? What crazy fucker sat in front of him? 

"A zombie?" The guy's hand with the gun fell even lower, not even pointing at him anymore. Until his hand snapped up angled straight at his head again, his laughing stopped abruptly. "Are you that naive to go straight for checking a guys face? What if I was dead? Huh? I would've bitten you!" 

Felix stiffened, his eyes darting back and forth between the knife on the table and the gun in the kid's calloused hands. 

"Don't even think about making a move dumbass." 

The masked dude leaned forward, the gun following. The knife was taken from the table and settled by the guy's side as he leaned back against the couch. 

"Continue already!" The kid prompted shaking the gun at him after the awkward and terror-filled silence. 

Felix flinched but nodded carefully. 

"I got scared when you grabbed me and I guess I accidentally shot you. The gunshot and you screaming probably caught the attention of the zombies and whoever was in the store. You seemed terrified of the people in there so I took off carrying you back the way I came. It took almost an hour of running to find this place, I wasn't really looking for any place in particular. I just stopped when I got tired, and you started shivering. It was hot so that didn't make much sense. Until I saw how much blood you had lost and....yeah." 

As Felix finished his explanation, the unsettling stillness of the guy made his nerves stand on end. A random, almost pinch like pain, shot up his arm. He hissed and clutched his forearm. His arm had bled through the bandage he had found the day prior. Felix was shocked it wasn't already scabbing over at least. 

The masked man clearly stiffened while Felix reached for his arm. His posture slightly less firm after the explanation, a sense of trust swan through their mind. Felix furthermore tensed, noticing the guys stare.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, lowering the gun finally, and moving to get a look at Felix's arm from across the room. 

"Nothing. It's not a problem." Felix rushed out, letting go of the tingling arm. 

"Bullshit." 

The guy coughed and hid the word under his breath. Felix laughed, unexpectedly, until he couldn't breathe evenly. 

"Im Felix. Im from Sweden." 

Felix supplied the information lightheartedly. 

"Cry," The person relaxed and swung his leg onto the couch, reclining the injury on the armrest. "Im from around here." 

Felix was confused before he actually understood that the guy's name was Cry. Or at least that's what he wanted to be called. The last thing he wanted to do was make fun of the name while he still very obviously held the gun. 

"Why are you in Florida? Lookin' for some sun?" Cry asked, facing Felix direction. 

"Not exactly," Felix answered, shrugging against the wall and messing with the red bandage around his arm. "I was getting married." 

Felix noticed Crys flinch. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up with a complete stranger.

"What was her name?" Crys voice resonated to him softly and calmly. Felix felt the utmost comfort from his words. 

"Her name was Marzia. She wanted to get married in Florida," a forlorn chuckle shook Felix' chest. "She said she wanted to get married under palm trees, with a golden sunset. I thought it was cliche but it turned out to be the best place for the perfect bachelor's party. We had it planned and everything but..." 

Cry sat up in Felix's blurry peripheral vision. 

"Hey, dude, im sorry for bringing it up." 

Felix barely registered the words belonging to the only threat in the room. He was aware of the tear that fell down his cheek silently and dripped onto the back of his hand. He knew that Cry was now up and limping towards him. And he knew that Cry sat down next to him. 

It wasn't until a warm hand was placed on his back, that he was aware he was probably being a wimp. And weak people don't survive in an apocalyptic world. Cry thankfully broke the white silence. 

"Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to, and even though you shot me, I owe you my life and im sorry for threating you," Crys mask appeared in front of Felix' face. It startled him, to say the least, but he instantly found comfort in the simplicity of the object. "You said you wanted supplies right? Im guessing you don't have a base or anything, or any other supplies than the things in your pack-" 

"You went through my bag?" Felix looked at Cry as he leaned against the wall next to him. 

"Yes but that doesn't matter," a wave of his hand dismissed the question. "I ran into this survivalist group a week back, they found a tower and everything and got it running. They have food, showers, med supplies. Pretty much anything you need to stay alive." 

"What are you suggesting? That we go to wherever the hell you're talking about? Dude, you can't even walk normally, I bet you can't even run! What makes you think we could get there like this?" Felix was hellbent on staying put. What if the people Cry was talking about were already dead? What if they were actually street rats with the intent to kill? 

"Listen though! We don't have to go right now. I don't think we should either. But I DO believe its the safest place to be in this shit hole of a world right now." 

Felix watched Crys drastic hand movements, going out and up and all around. He sounded like he knew his stuff, but how could he trust this guy? In this state?

"Okay, but I want to stay here for at least a week. For all I know you could be just luring me to some death camp. I want to get cleaned before Im slaughtered and chopped up to get eaten." Felix tried his best to sound serious and blank-faced but Crys giddy laughter made it impossible. Felix laughed and a huge smile broke out on his lips. 


	4. A misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry and Felix learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, cuz ....meh

"Seriously though, they're not going to rip off your skin and consume it. They're normal people, like you or me."

Cry sat still beside Felix, unsure of the outgoing persona he 'wore' to make Felix feel better. The guy just went through some kind of roller coaster ride of emotion. First, he was laughing at his poor joking attempt of a fake cough, then he was crying, and now he's laughing again. 

It was adorable in any sense that he had that kind of effect on someone. This new guy Felix for that matter. Cry wasn't oblivious. Felix was hot. He was tall, blue-eyed and blond. His jawline was fine as hell. Better yet he had a smooth face. Probably freshly shaven too from the cut he could see just under Felix' chin. 

Cry caught himself staring at all of the Swedes features. But hell, Felix didn't know that. So Cry let himself stare. Who knows how long its been since someone as good looking as Felix even came within a 10-foot radius of Cry. 

Sadly Crys staring was interrupted when he forgot they were actually talking. 

"Kid!" 

Cry blinked, recalling their conversation. 

"Sorry...I didn't hear y- did you just call me kid?" 

Cry watched as Felix awkwardly looked away from him. His arm coming up to scratch his neck. 

"Yeah, you look like you're 16 or something." 

Cry stalled in his defiance. He took that sort of as a compliment but did  _Felix_ mean it as a compliment? Of course not, he actually thinks he's that young. 

"First of all im, not 16, im 24. Second, you look like  _you_ are in your teens." 

Cry crossed his arms glaring at Felix behind his mask, despite knowing he won't see it. 

"Holy shit! Damn. Im sorry. You just...you're good looking and I figured you were ya know a teenager..cuz I mean damn you're hot and.." Felix cringed visibly and facepalmed. 

Cry couldn't help the laughter yet again bubble out of him. His cheeks were hot and his cheeks hurt from smiling weirdly at Felix. 

"Thanks, I guess." Cry had to look away from him, he couldn't take the swirl in his stomach from the blush on Felix' face. It felt weird. 

"Im going to pretend I didn't assume your age or call you hot," Felix glanced sideways at Cry. "So anyway, I said I would shoot their brains out if they tried to kill me, they'd be just like the undead." 

Cry nodded, glaring at the gun on the couch. 

Was this building trust? Finding common ground? Laughing at random jokes? Cry didn't feel hostile any longer, and there was definitely no threat as far as he could see. Crys shoulders lightened and he could feel the tension slip from his stiff back. 

"There's a water tank in one of the room. There was candy with it too. I would love a shower right now," Felix lifted his arm and read from a black watch. "Its only half past nine."

Cry was intrigued by the mention of water. Reminiscing of the month of power the surviving people had before it shut off. 

"Like a tank or a jug or what?" 

Felix smiled motioning to another part of the store. 

"It's a full water TANK. It's about the size of you," Felix chuckled in Crys ear. "So it's kind of short but I don't judge by the size." Felix yelped and tried to swerve away from Crys fist, but it collided with his shoulder. 

"Don't be a dick! I can still shoot you!" 

Cry yelled after Felix as he stood and jogged out of the room. 

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't get some candy, that only I, happened to find." 

Cry shook his head and relaxed against the wall.

Who was this guy? 

Felix walked back into the room with a dirty grocery bag. He pulled his backpack to the wall and tossed the bag at Cry. 

"You choose first I don't care which one I get so.." Felix pulled out 2 empty bottles of water and left again. 

Cry opened the bag, marveling as he saw 4 kings sized candy bars. Twix, Hersheys, Snickers and a Milkyway. 

Cry felt baffled, choosing his favorite; the Milkyway and the Hersheys bar. 

"Im going to the bathroom, and I'll leave the gun with you. Im taking a shower," Felix pulled a rolled up pair of pants from the backpack and tossed a water bottle at Cry. 

"Thanks," Cry whispered, Felix already out of the room. 

 Cry unwrapped the fabric around his thigh, setting aside the precious chocolate. 

It felt like the air stung his whole leg, but the wrap came off and it revealed stitches. On the inside of his right leg, 7 clear stitches were neatly sewn into his skin. 

He hadn't had stitches in a while. 

It was so foreign, so when he touched it he pulled his hand back rapidly, hissing at the sting.

Why would someone waste perfectly good supplies on a random stranger? Cry was thankful, but now he was worried about putting Felix' life in even more danger. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cant make good chapter titles. Id probably just give away the whole thing.


End file.
